Ribo Ribo no Mi
The Ribo Ribo no Mi (リボリボの実 Ribbon-Ribbon Fruit) is a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit which allows its user to produce and manipulate numerous amount of strings and ribbons from their body, which can be used to bind and in the most extreme cases, pierce and harm their enemies. With sufficient training and skill, it is not beyond reason that the user could create ribbons from other surfaces than their body. Its wielder is not known by any particular name, as Rhita Bhatt seems to have appeared from seemingly nowhere, only having recently been made aware of by the surrounding world as the woman who consumed the Ribo Ribo no Mi. Appearance Overview Strengths The Ribbons made from Rhita's body are brimming with potential that desires to be released. The ribbons are far superior in strength and durability to the ordinary human body, which grants her the ability to move, throw, and wield things she reasonable should not be able to otherwise. She can even envelop herself in these ribbons to acquires something of a full-body booster. Beyond that, the strength and power of the ribbons is entirely dependent on the material it is made of. The Ribbons can adapt to nearly any new material she comes into contact with, however, it must be a fabric, or a naturally occuring element in nature. A short list of the materials her ribbons can be made from is as follows; flesh, stone, naturally occuring metals, wood and fabrics of various kinds. The transformation of the ribbons can occur in a near instant in short ranges, and with a bit of a delay if extended too far. No matter the material, the ribbons are seemingly very elastic and fluidly moving in nature unless she so desires for them to harden. With such a variety of materials to make her ribbons from, it can sometimes feel like only her imagination sets the limits of what she can do with this power. Weaknesses Beyond the omnipresent weakness that all Devil Fruits share, the weaknesses of the Ribo Ribo no Mi is almost entirely dependent on the material it is made from. First off, the first weakness, which in earnest is more a limitation than a weakness, is that for every ribbon made, it will become more and more complicated to keep them organized, unless given universal orders, such as all of them trying to slam an opponent. Beyond that, the weaknesses the ribbons aqcuire are dependent on the materials that shapes them, essentially picking up their natural weaknesses. Such as ribbons made from silk will deteriorate faster than most of her other ribbon materials, and will quickly wear down in prolonged battles if used and can also prove to be easily flammable. Materials Iron Silk Wool Cotton Granite Quartz Ironwood Obsidian Usage Techniques *'Ribbon Shift:' Ribbon Shift is the most basic skill in the arsenal of the Ribbon Devil Fruit. This skill simply allows Rhita to transform the material of the ribbons into a different one. The skill can all but transform the ribbons structure in an instant, so long as the ribbons are keeping within a 20 feet radius. Anything beyond that will require a bit more time than normally. *'Ribbon Piercer:' Ribbon piercer is Rhita's most potentially lethal move. By coiling the ribbons into the form of something akin to a needle or lance, the ribbon can then be hardened at the tip to pierce through most defenses as well as the bodies of humans with ease. The danger of using this move against the opponent, coupled together with the lethality of it has made it into Rhita's least favored, prefering to keep it a bit more blunt for less deadly attacks. One of her deadliest combo's with this move is to enhance the tip of the pointed ribbon with obsidian and the rest of the point being made from iron, mixing a bit of piercing sharpness together with the toughness of the metal. *'Ribbon Wall:' *'Ribbon Cushion:' *'Ribbon Coil:' *'Ribbon Panzer:' *'Ribbon Wither:' History Trivia